


lay me down tonight

by weakspots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Shane Madej, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e04 The Phantom Prisoners of Ohio State Penitentiary, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kink Exploration, M/M, Spanking, Top Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakspots/pseuds/weakspots
Summary: “Guess I’ll just have to bend you over my knee and give you that spanking, then.”It sounds cheesy and it’s supposed to be and he expects Shane to laugh. Ryan expects a lot of things, but not for Shane’s hips to snap up and for his wrists to flex in his hand as he squirms under him and for Shane to whine the way he usually only does when he gets a dick inside of him. Ryan’s throat is suddenly very, very dry.





	lay me down tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i guess the boys had to bring up spanking in the last episode (the ohio state penitentiary one) so i kind of blame them for this abomination. title from ultraviolence by lana del rey for obvious reasons. enjoy.

“You know, I’ve never been fucked in Ohio.”

It’s one of Shane’s better lines.

If Ryan is honest — and he would never admit this, not in a million years, would rather declare that he thinks the spirit box is bullshit and that he would’ve loved to leave it in that fucking solitary cell — he’s almost _jealous_ of how openly lewd Shane can be sometimes. Ryan still has to swallow occasionally before he says the word cock. No pun intended.

So, Shane.

He has this weird obsession with wanting to be fucked in every US state, which Ryan thinks is kind of a weird life goal to have, but also Ryan is the one supposed to do the fucking, so he’s not exactly complaining. It’s the opposite, really.

They’re on state 7 now, it’s been around half a year since Shane deleted Grindr off his phone and gave Ryan the spare keys to his apartment, and Ryan’s admittedly a bit over the moon. (He’s still not quite ready to think of them as _boyfriends_ , mostly because that’s kinda gay, and Ryan thought of himself as at least 98% straight before Shane strutted into his life with his amazing ass and goofy smile and ridiculous hair and stole his heart or whatever.)

 “Oh yeah?”

Shane’s in a chipper mood like he always is when they get back from a shoot, throwing his jacket over a chair and raising a brow when Ryan rolls his eyes at him. Ryan’s never understood how energetic he is every single time, considering all Ryan wants to do after a shoot is crawl into bed and sleep for 12 hours, praying every single time that he doesn’t have nightmares.

Then again, Shane doesn’t believe in the paranormal and to him, shooting an episode is just walking through a dark building with Ryan for a few hours while insulting air and laughing at him.

Yeah, Ryan’s a little jealous. So what.

“Yeah. So, uh... You too tired, or…” Shane makes some sort of gesture with his hand that should look ridiculous and probably would to anyone else, but he’s also biting his lip and reaching out for Ryan, so it’s whatever.

“I’m fine.” Ryan says, and closes the difference between them, walking Shane back until he sits down on their king-size and pulls Ryan down into his lap, kissing him just because he can. It still takes Ryan by surprise how soft Shane’s lips are despite the stubble around them, how every single time they kiss, without fail, he moans and pulls him closer, like he can’t get enough of Ryan either. Shane’s already hard against his jeans and it shouldn’t be a surprise but it still wrenches a pathetic sound out of Ryan’s throat, and Shane smiles. “You sure you’re fine?”

“Fuck off.”

Shane forces some difference between them, tugs Ryan’s beanie off to run a hand through his hair. “I’m serious. God, you were pissed all day today. I’m surprised you didn’t book another room.”

“I’m _fine_. It’s been a long day. Doesn’t exactly help that I’m forced to work with the most exhausting person on earth.”  

“Come on, don’t say shit like that about TJ when he’s not even here to defend himself.”

It makes him laugh despite – or maybe because of – how cheap of a joke it is, and Shane uses the opportunity to kiss him again. Hums against his lips, slips a cold, cold hand under Ryan’s shirt and makes him shiver all over. “I’m exhausting, huh.”

“Yeah. The worst.”

Shane’s got that flirty smile on his face that means he’s up to something, and he lets himself fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Ryan with him so he’s on top of him, spreads his thighs and Ryan shifts his weight, grinds against him like a horny teenager. Shane whines in his throat. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“About what.”

“Me being the worst. Got any plans?”

Shane’s flirting is the most transparent Ryan’s ever encountered and he wouldn’t want it any other way. He reaches out, grabs Shane’s hand from beneath his own shirt and tugs it upwards, holds one wrist in his hand and Shane sighs softly when Ryan grabs the other, too, holds them above his head the way he knows Shane likes it. “I have several.”

“Go on.”

“I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Really creative, Bergara. Come on.”

He tightens his grip on Shane’s wrists without even realizing, not until Shane moans and lets his thighs fall open a little more. He’s so fucking hard and Ryan’s not even trying yet.

“Maybe I won’t let you come. I’ll just tie you to the headboard and leave you there while I get myself off. You’d like that?”

Shane grins. “Appealing. This bed doesn’t have a headboard, though.”

“Guess I’ll just have to bend you over my knee and give you that spanking, then.”

It sounds cheesy and it’s supposed to be and he expects Shane to laugh. Maybe even laugh _at him_ for coming up with such a ludicrous idea.

He expects a lot of things, but not for Shane’s hips to snap up and for his wrists to flex in his hand as he squirms under him and for Shane to whine the way he usually only does when he gets a fat dick inside of him. Ryan’s throat is suddenly very, very dry.

“You’d like that?”

Shane just nods, face flushed.

So there’s that.

— — —

This should feel ridiculous.

It kind of does, really. Ryan’s not gonna lie to himself.

He’s still fully clothed, and Shane’s bent over his knee, not wearing anything.

Ryan’s more than a little horrified.

He runs his fingers through Shane’s hair, ghosts his fingers down, over the nape of his neck and then down his spine and Shane exhales softly, his body all tense, shivering as if the room was freezing cold.

And Ryan’s fucking sweating.

He clears his throat. “I, uh… All right. Should I just… start?”

Shane giggles, which shouldn’t sound as good as it does, way too girly and sweet for someone his size. “I mean… Come on. You’re creative. There’s a reason you agreed to do this, right? Talk to me. Tell me why you’re doing this.”

“You want me to dirty talk? Call you a bad boy or something?”

Shane sighs. “Tell me about the weather for all I care, Ryan. Just fucking—“

Ryan slaps him.

Not hard. He can’t, the angle isn’t right for it and he puts as little force into it as possible, but Shane fucking _whimpers_ , whatever he was about to say stuck in his throat, abandoned, forgotten. Well, good, ‘cause Ryan needs him to shut the fuck up.

“Good?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay.”

Another hit. Slightly harder this time, in the same spot again and Shane arches and whines softly and Ryan thinks that maybe he could grow to like this. He runs his hand over the spot and feels with slow fascination how warm Shane’s skin is where Ryan hit him. It’s a little red, too. There’s no palm print on his skin yet but maybe there will be later and yeah, Ryan would be lying to himself if he said that he’s not a little into this.

The next one is the first outright smack, this time right on the cleft of his ass. Shane moans, head hanging low as he breathes out a soft “Thank you.” that Ryan isn’t even sure he was supposed to hear, and God, there’s some part of him that tells him he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he is, some rational portion of the few braincells he has left that are screaming at him that hitting his boyfriend shouldn’t be getting his dick so hard, but they’re drowned out by the soft noise of his open hand meeting Shane’s ass again, and again, and _again_ , until Shane is making the same noises he makes when Ryan fucks him, desperate and shameless and filthy and _how did they not do this earlier_ , how did Shane hide something like this from Ryan when he’s usually so open about what he wants and how he wants it. It makes Ryan wonder about what else he may be too shy to ask for, and it makes him wonder how exactly he can poke and prod at him and get him to _tell_ Ryan, because whatever twisted fantasies he has, Ryan wants to know them all, wants to know Shane inside and out, wants to catalogue all he’s been hiding from him. Even if it’s ugly. Even if it hurts. Especially then.

And somehow, hearing him mewl as Ryan smacks his ass over and over, whispering “Thank you, thank you.” like a mantra into the sheets, choked little moans spilling out of his mouth, is what makes Ryan realize how completely, hopelessly head-over-heels he is for Shane. He’d take a fucking bullet for this guy, and he’s strangely okay with it.

What he’s _not_ okay with is how fucking hard he is, all worked up from Shane’s noises, the way he squirms every time Ryan brings his hand back down on his ass, rubbing himself against Ryan’s clothed thigh, smearing precome all over what Ryan realizes is the only pair of jeans he took on this trip.

“Baby.” he says, and Shane sighs the softest noise of approval, moving against Ryan’s thigh again, and Ryan lifts his hand, smacks him once more before moving his hand to Shane’s hair, pulling it, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Shane to whine again. “Do you think you can come like this?”

Shane turns his head to look at him for the first time since they started… whatever this is, and the sight alone almost makes Ryan blow his load in his pants. He’s fucking _pretty_ , his face flushed, his mouth hanging open and his lips raw-bitten, red like he’s been wearing lipstick. Ryan almost wishes he was, and wouldn’t that be a sight, color smeared all over his mouth, getting it on Ryan when they kiss, getting it on Ryan’s dick when he fucks Shane’s throat.

Maybe next time.

Shane smirks, almost shy now, and averts his gaze again. Ryan can’t tell whether he’s being genuine or if he’s playing it up for Ryan, acting all innocent and sweet and charming just ‘cause Ryan knows he isn’t, and Ryan can’t tell which option is worse. “Depends. Can you hit me harder?”

Ryan’s entire brain has turned to mush but he smiles back at him, lets his canines show and answer the question for him. It’s too fucking hot in this room. “Lay on your belly, sweetheart.”

Shane obeys him with another smile, one arm under his face so it’s not smushed against the sheets, so Ryan can hear him moan when he says, “Let me take care of you.” and hits him again.

Harder this time. Way harder. He can’t even remember why he was mad at Shane earlier, _if_ he was even mad at Shane earlier, if he’s ever been able to be genuinely mad at Shane in his life because Shane’s the sweetest, filthiest thing Ryan’s ever had the pleasure of knowing, but it doesn’t matter because he slaps Shane like he deserves it, like he’s _angry_ , because it’s what Shane wants, rutting against the sheets and murmuring filth against his own skin, making sounds akin to sobs and God, Ryan would do anything Shane wanted, he’d rip his heart out of his own chest for him right now if it’s what he asked for.

It’s the best feeling in the world when he thinks, for a brief, intense moment, that he may have gone too far, and Shane interrupts his panicked thoughts with a sweet little, “Thank you.”

It’s the approval he needs to just let go and it’s a blur from then on, he slaps Shane’s ass until his palm stings, hears him moan his gratitude back like Shane is straight up worshiping him, worshiping the hand abusing the creamy skin of his ass and turning it into an even prettier shade.

 “Come on.” he says, his voice barely a whisper, barely audible over the sounds of his own hand but he knows Shane is listening to his every word like it’s scripture, like Ryan’s spewing something holy, and Ryan twists his other hand in Shane’s hair, pulls until he knows it must hurt and Shane whines his name, the way he does when he’s close, and Ryan doesn’t let up on hitting him, his wrist cramping up, and he leans as close as he can and says “Come, you fucking slut,” regrets it as soon as it’s out, but Shane _wails,_ his entire body jolting as he comes all over their cheap motel sheets.

There’s no air in the room left but Ryan still tries to catch his breath as Shane rolls over onto his back, blindly reaching for the water bottle on Ryan’s bedside table and something about this specific gesture, the way Shane downs half the bottle in one big gulp and smiles at him, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, makes Ryan feel like there’s a little bird rattling in his ribcage, the sudden fondness so intense he could cry.

His own voice sounds small when he speaks.

“You good?”

Shane nods, brushes a sweaty strand of hair out of his forehead. He looks more than a little smug. “I’m great.” he says, caps the bottle and tosses it to Ryan, who catches it mid-air with a grin. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was, too caught up in this thing, but he feels like he could drink twenty of these right now, doesn’t even care about how stale it tastes. Shane raises a brow when Ryan just tosses the empty bottle on the floor somewhere, says, “Are _you_ good?” and the sincerity of it makes Ryan smile, as if he could feel anything but amazing right now. He nods, crosses the small distance between them on the bed to cup Shane’s jaw, drag a thumb over his chin, as tender as he possibly can. Shane leans in to kiss him and Ryan meets him halfway, both smiling.

Shane’s fingers find his fly and Ryan can’t remember the last time he felt so content, and maybe that should freak him out.

Maybe it should _really_ freak him out.

But there’s 42 states to go and he’s excited for each of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> comments, kudos, constructive criticism and discussions about how fucking buff ryan is getting are very appreciated.
> 
> english isn't my first language. i had a beta reader but if any mistakes have found their way into this, please tell me!


End file.
